Whispers of the Wind
by Clogallie
Summary: What happens when everyone leaves? When everyone departs? And all they leave behind are tears...of sorrow, of melancholy, of depression...of one petite blonde. Because everyone was gone.


**Alright, I know I should be concentrating on Tears of Venus but I'm in the mood of writing something sad and depressing about an older Rima. And here it is! Probably, if I get enough reviews, I'll turn this into a longer story. Please review about your opinion and where it could be improved. A vague idea of a possible plot is forming in my mind.**

**But otherwise, enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way)**

* * *

Eventually, everyone left.

It all started out with Mama and Papa, back in 9th grade. That dreadful, yet long awaited word, _divorce_, finally rang through the household, with Mama pointing an accusing finger at Papa and Papa stomping his foot angrily on the rug. The papers were soon signed, as I was given custody over to Papa, due to his more stable income, at least compared to Mama. Yet the materialistic satisfaction did not come with the divorce. Papa spent the whole day working as a rather succesful businessman, travelling from country to country, and from continent to continent sometimes, yet I was probably the only one who knew about all the nights he had spent at a bar, or club, coming back home drunk, sometimes even with two big-chested women supporting him and placing him into bed before grabbing his wallet and taking out a few thousands of yen and leaving a note. He thought I'd never knew, yet I eventually learned of the truth. That I, to him, was never that important. I was simply a tool to make him look more like a succesful businessman: one with a succesful daughter.

I thought of Mama often, thought of what life would have been like if I were to live with her, or better yet, if they had never divorced. Perhaps it would be very different, or perhaps we'd all be the same.

But all I know for sure is that Mama left.

* * *

Next to leave was Kukai. 11th grade soon arrived for him, as soon as 10th grade arrived for us. The championship of the Tokyo International Soccer Sports was held at our school, where various talent-seekers came to look for skilled players. As such, Kukai was told by a world famous soccer coach that if he came with him to do some professional training, by a couple of years, he'd be a world-famous player. He was rather hesitant at first, but after much insisting and convincing from us, he hardened his heart and took the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

At the airport, he hesitantly turned his head around to look at all of us once more. After all, we'd known each other for at least 5 years. He smiled once more, that happy-go-lucky smile that never failed to brighten up the atmosphere, and turned around, walking towards the boarding gate with his luggage being pulled after him. His departure struck me harder than I thought. Because the moment we watched his airplane take off, I could almost see some of our happiness, joy, and bliss, following after him like a tail. Because after he left, I realized: never again would we hear his carefree words of encouragement. Never again would we feel his familiar firm hand ruffling up our hair. And never, ever again would we see that smile of his that, no matter what, _always_ managed to make us feel like the world was a good place.

And the moment his plane left, the truth of his departure suddenly came crashing down upon me, leaving me insufficient room for me to breathe.

* * *

Amu was next. On the first day of 11th grade, she came to school, smiling (or at least deep in her heart), ready to face a new school year with her 'cool & spicy' act up yet again. Her appearance gave me confidence, that even though we weren't in each others' class, I felt comfortable and relaxed at school. The next day, I waited for her at the school gate, like we'd agreed on.

But she never came.

I dragged my feet from class to class, unable to keep my suspicions suppressed. Was Amu sick? Delirious? Fever? Out traveling? Did something happen to her family? The moment the bell rang, I raced out of the school, my petite legs carrying me as fast as I could, running and running to Amu's house. Finally, I arrived at the familiar-looking house, except there were boxes stacked up high in front of it.

"Umm…Hinamori-san?" I asked hesitantly, approaching Amu's mother, who was talking to a worker that was part of the moving company. She turned around and her smile slightly dropped at the sight of me.

"Oh. Rima-chan. Are you here to find Amu?" she asked kindly, yet in a voice hinting sorrow. Nervously, I nodded my head, my eyes big and wide, as if pleading her to tell me that they were only renovating the house, thus temporarily moving everything out. Sadly, those words never came.

"She…ran away." At this, Amu's mom broke down into sobs. "I'm not quite sure why. Except that this morning, when I went to her room, she was gone. All her valuables, her prized possessions, all gone. On her desk were two letters. One was for us. And the other…" she trailed off, reaching for something in her back pocket, "was for you. Please read it. It told us not to read yours, and we didn't. You can see we did not break the seal of the envelope." Amu's mother said truthfully, handing me an envelope. "Darling, you should go home and read it. I'm…I'm having a breakdown. Pardon…" Amu's mother sobbed once more, cupping her mouth to her hand, and turning around right before that first tear slipped out of her eyes as she dashed towards the house.

I stared at her retreating figure, fearful of what was written in the letter. Cautiously, I walked back home, taking each step carefully, one at a time, as if the ground were to collapse open if I were to stomp too hard. Finally reaching home, I unlocked the door and walked in. Seating myself comfortably on the sofa with my favorite gag manga within a hand's reach and my favorite treats sitting in a bowl on the table nearby, I ripped open the envelope, with _To Rima_ written in Amu's familiar-looking scraggly handwriting, breaking the seal, and, trembling, slipped out the letter from inside.

_To Rima:_

_By the time you read this, I'm probably already gone. Because the moment I'm done writing this, I'll be leaving. Leaving to…I'm not sure._

_Last night, Ikuto came. I was going to bed when I heard a rap on the balcony window. I got out of bed and there he stood, with the same hair, the same body structure, the same white violin case, standing on my window in the same way. I opened up the glass door of the balcony as fast as I could, staring at the wonder in front of me. After an assault of teasing from him, we calmed down and I asked him why he was back._

_He said he wanted to take me. Away._

_I stared into his eyes. I'd never noticed, but when he was dead serious, his normally violet eyes turned darker, almost pitch-black. I asked why we needed to._

"_My father. He accidentally got involved in some dark business. They'll be hunting me down soon. I need to disappear, to change identities to continue to live. But…I want you to come." Silence crept forth after his explanation._

_Finally, I nodded._

_Yes. I, Hinamori Amu, will be eloping with Ikuto._

_Rima, I just wanted to tell you that you were the best friend ever that I will ever have. You were quiet, short (sorry, just had to add that :P), caring, sensitive, emotional, and a true lover of comedy that I will never be able to compare with._

_I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Hinamori Amu_

I hadn't even finished, and hot tears streamed down my pale face, as my hand trembled even more. I was fighting the urge to rip up the letter, my anger against my will. I was going to treasure this letter after all. Right? Soon, other thoughts occupied my mind:

Curse that Ikuto! Curse that black cat that stole away my best friend! I hate him!

My tears stained the bottom of the letter, representing my swelling sorrow. Never again would school be the same. I would never see her smile, her attempts of keeping up her 'cool & spicy' attitude, her scarlet blushes, and...and Amu. I would never see my friend again.

I curse that black cat that stole away my best friend.

* * *

Utau, unexpectedly, was next. Her debuts didn't go as well as Sanjou-san had expected. After some scandal of Utau being anorexic, she hit the limit and vowed to quit her singing career. This, unfortunately, was yelled out loud at a Reporters Meeting, which immediately filled the front pages of every newspaper. After much of Sanjou-san's convincing, Utau agreed with her manager and decided to go hiding for a few years and restarting in the arts circle again one day. She informed us of the news a day before, and we sent her off at the airport…

And with her, and with her singing, her scowls at the mention of her past brother's complex, that smile on her face when she sang freely on stage, her death glares that seemed to sometimes be even scarier than mine, those shopping sprees she dragged us all on, her stubborn streak that we loved yet hated, that competitive side of her that we always enjoyed...

Disappeared. All disappeared, within a wave of a hand.

* * *

Following up was Tadase. His departure was rather sudden. He called us a couple days before we graduated from 11th grade and to meet up at a nearby cafe. There, he informed us that for his 12th grade year, he was going to a prestigious French boarding school, due to his parents request that he successfully get in an European college.

"WAHHH!" Yaya immediately burst out crying. Tadase tried comforting us, but he didn't prove to succeed much. We promised to keep in touch at the airport, and watching his retreating figure, I felt rather déjà vu. Which, in a sense, it was. I regretted all the time I'd bullied him and mistreated him, using my crocodile tears fully to my advantage. I'd miss those times when he smiled sheepishly, when I guilted him into carrying my things, and overall...his accompaniment that seemed to be comforting. We, of course, weren't boyfriend-girlfriend, but he was a great friend that no one could ever, _ever_ replace.

We emailed him (or at least I did)…but he never responded. And somehow, some time during those years…I slowly threw him to the back of my mind. More important matters pressed me presently.

* * *

Yaya, the baby that I thought would never grow up, chose, or rather was forced, to depart afterwards. It was rather sudden. One day, I checked my email, and found one from Yaya.

_RIMA-CHII!_

_Yaya is very sorry for leaving so suddenly. But this isn't Yaya's responsibility! Mama and Papa suddenly told Yaya to transfer schools! Yaya doesn't know where Yaya is going. Right now, Yaya is at the airport. Mama and Papa are being vague on what's going on._

_Yaya is sorry! This is also for Tsubasa, that's what Mama and Papa say. Something about Tsubasa having a…what word did they use? Cronik? Something like that. Tsubasa has a cronik illness! He's sick! So he needs…fresh air! Yes, fresh air! We're moving to somewhere in the countryside!_

_Yaya will keep in touch! Bye-bye!_

_YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!!!!!!!!!_

I blinked. It was another hot summer July afternoon, that after reading the email, suddenly turned bitter cold. I turned off the AC and scribbled in my diary, trying to get my whole chest full of emotions out onto paper to understand what was actually going on. But it wasn't like I could.

* * *

Last but not least, Nagihiko left. The first week of 12th grade had just passed, when I checked my mail and found a letter addressed to me in none other than Nagihiko's handwriting. Curiously, I entered the house and ripped it open, gazing at the letter's content.

_Rima-chan,_

_I'll probably be on the plane by the time you're reading this, off towards Europe. Yes, once again, Mother has requested me to go to Europe, for I am aiming to be a professional dancer, and the best dancing college is located in none other than Europe. To adapt, I have moved over early one year. I'm sorry for leaving on such a short notice, because I'm incapable of saying good bye to you face to face. I hope you'll forgive me._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Fujisaki Nagihiko_

Finally, I could not contain the inner rage any longer. "WHY?" I burst out, after finishing the letter. For the nth time of my high school life, hot salty tears caused by a dear one's departure burst out of my eyes, streaming down my red cheeks, as I felt myself sobbing. I broke a nearby vase. Why did everyone leave me? I raised my mug and threw it on the ground, a metallic echoing sound booming throughout the household. Did I do something to cause everyone to leave? I picked up a dining chair and threw it as far as I could with my strength. Why did everyone leave?

"WHY?" I yelled once more. I couldn't understand. Why in the name of Kami-sama did I do wrong? Why has he taken everyone away from me? Why has everyone ditched me? WHY?

Thoughts as such raced through my mind the whole entire night. The next morning, I got a severe beating from Papa. But I didn't care. Because no one else cared. Why should I? Each hit was directed at a vital part, yet the numbing mental torture seemed to temporarily shut down my nervous system as I felt no pain, no injury, no hurt. Finally, he had to leave to work, and with a fake smile plastered on his face, he exited the house. Tears streamed down my face as I stayed in the same place, collapsing down to the ground. I cuddled my chest with my arms and knees. I felt so pained…why…why did everyone leave?

Why?

* * *

Perhaps lastly, Papa was the one to leave. Well, it was more of I left. College came around and I was accepted to a prestigious college...half-way across the continent. On the day of departure, Papa sent me to the door.

"Take this." He said gruffly, handing me a bank card. I looked at him blankly, curiousity raging behind my poker face. "Yes?" I asked for the purpose. He glared at me.

"Do not contact me in the future. Claim no relation to me. That's the money to make up for the emotional pain. 20,000,000 yen." He said gruffly. I nodded, understanding what he meant. He was breaking ties with me...and I was no longer his daughter.

"I understand. Thank you, Mashiro-san." I said respectfully. I didn't know what to think. The last person I knew was leaving me. Forever. It would be like being reborn into a new world where I knew no one, nothing. I gulped, trying to control myself in front of my fa--in front of the man standing in front of me. "Sayonara, Mashiro-san. Thank you again." I said, before turning around and walking away. The door soon opened and shut, as I closed my eyes, releasing a tear, followed by a tear...and another...and another and another and more and more until both of my cheeks were filled with tears that would permanently stain my cheeks.

They were the tears of sorrow, depression, and melancholy. I was left behind. Everyone was gone.

A gust of wind picked up, playing with my hair. I closed my eyes, listening attentively to everything around me. Faintly, I could almost hear the wind whisper to me, saying:

_They're all gone...they're all gone...gone..._

* * *

**WAHHHH! Poor Rima. Sorry about that. Feeling a bit sentimental at the moment. So...if you want me to continue, review about your opinions. IF I continue, it'll probably be about how Rima and everyone else somehow meets up again. Yes, cliched, but I'm still figuring out the main plot. Please stay seated and wait! Or else I'll leave it as a one-shot.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**~~*Hope-chan*~~**


End file.
